Love Bleeds
by SisiDraig - 2
Summary: Howince Au fic. Rated for slightly unusual concept and a few swears. Howard is in a relationship but what will happen when he falls for his girlfriend's son? You have been warned
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya.I had another burst of inspiration and time to force than inspiration into readable words. Hope you like it.**

**I.B xxxxx**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Boosh and all characters belong to Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding, BBC and Baby Cow Productions. I make no money from this, so don't sue me! :)**

**Warning: Some swears. Slightly weird concept. Alternative Universe.**

* * *

"This is Howard. Howard this is my son, Vince."

"Alright." Vince said, not looking up from his edition of Cheekbone or bothering to take out his iPod. He was used to his mum bringing back men to the house. She'd gush about how he was 'the one' for three weeks and then cry about how it didn't work out. It never worked out and Vince knew this guy was going to be no different.

"Good afternoon, Vince."

"Right, Howard. You sit down and I'll get you a cup of tea."

"Thanks."

When his mum had left, he finally opted to look up at the new love of his mum's life. Tall, nice eyes, moustache, average dress sense. Not too shabby.

"So." he said slowly, "you banging my mum?"

Howard looked shocked and slightly sick. "No," he gabbled quickly, "we're just friends."

"Sure you are." the younger man smirked. "You're younger than most of the guys she dates though. She must fancy a toy-boy."

"How dare you? Do you have no respect for you mother at all?"

"Nope. She's a slag. How d'you two meet?"

"In a… bar." Howard faltered, his cheeks colouring slightly.

"Yeah right. It was either a strip club or a sex shop." Howard's turned an even deeper shade of red. "It's okay." grinned Vince, standing up and dropping his magazine to the floor. "I wont judge you." And without pausing for breath he yelled; "Mum, I'm going out!"

"No you're not!"

"I am, I've got a gig! Bye!" and "Lovely to meet you Howard, I'm sure it wont be happening again." With a sickly, sweet smile, he disappeared out of the door , leaving Howard with a rather bitter taste in his mouth.

*

Vince got in at about five in the morning, the same time coincidently as Howard was leaving.

"Oi oi!" wooped Vince, staggering up the path as Howard quietly shut the front door. "Look at you, creeping about like a burglar. And you said you weren't banging my mum. You're pathetic." he spat. Then he swayed dangerously and landed heavily against the cold wall of the house.

"Keep your voice down." Howard blushed.

"You keep yours down." then Vince exploded with drunken giggles, "I bet my mum didn't say that."

"You are a sick man." Howard snarled, straightening his clothes importantly and, with as much dignity as a man who's jumped bumped into an intoxicated young man whilst fleeing from their slut of a mother can muster, he got into his car and drove off. Vince just flopped onto the doorstep and laughed himself into an alcohol-induced coma. Blissful.

*

To Vince's utmost surprise, Howard kept coming around. It was like some kinda flaming record. Vince had never seen his mum so infatuated with any one man. Howard had passed the three week record, he'd even past a month but it was at six weeks that things took a turn for the strange.

Vince was DJ-ing at the local gay club in town. He loved it there, he always got massive tips, loads of the punters were clambering to buy him drinks and although Vince wasn't gay exactly, he wasn't entirely opposed to the odd fling with a particularly well fashioned gentleman, or a exceptionally good looking young man.

He was in the zone tonight. The crowd was rocking and Vince was high on life and a few other things as he punched the air and bobbed around excitedly.

"Hey." a quiet voice from below distracted him from his erratic dancing. "Can I get you a drink?"

Vince looked down at the man. His eyebrow cocked and his lips curled into an ugly smirk.

"Howard Moon." he chuckled cruelly, "you lovely gay man."

Howard gawped and stuttered. His feet rooted to the spot, his face white. There was nothing he could do but stare. How hadn't he noticed? He'd been staring at the DJ for a good half an hour, how hadn't he recognised him as Vince? Maybe it was the lighting in this place or the dry ice that completely engulfed the younger man, or the fact that Vince looked completely different when he was grinning and enjoying himself but none of this was really going to help him now. Vince leant down and whispered in Howard's ear.

"I've got one more song but then I want that drink."

Howard nodded, spellbound.

*

They moved to quiet corner of the pub, both sipping anxiously from a bottle of beer and Vince smoking something that wasn't just tobacco.

"So, what's the deal? You bi?" Vince asked, blowing smoke in the older man's face.

"No." coughed Howard.

"Gay?"

"No."

"So… what?"

"I just… am."

"Oooo, deep." smirked Vince.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Angry. Scornful."

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine." Vince took another long draw on the 'cigarette'.

Silence fell over them and Vince shivered slightly. He was freezing and uncomfortable and it didn't help that he was nowhere near drunk enough to be having a conversation with his whore of a mother's possibly gay toy boy. But he wasn't about to complain, especially as Howard was seemingly willing to keep buying the drinks all night.

It wasn't long before they were both on shots and Howard, being a bit of a lightweight, was struggling to sit upright. He kept groping at Vince's thigh but Vince still gasped with surprise when Howard planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek and then 'whispered' (which was more like a raspy shout) in his ear;

"You're very sexy you know."

Vince sighed and got up, dragging Howard with him. Vince knew he had to get Howard to a taxi and send him back to wherever he lived before anything stupid happened because, although he certainly didn't find Howard attractive in any way, the alcohol fuelled with his exhaustion meant that certain parts of his anatomy were telling him something different. They walked, knocking knees, down the pavement towards the taxi ranch. When they stopped, Howard tried to kiss him again but Vince was ready and held him at a safe distance.

"You're ridiculous." smirked Vince, pushing him roughly into the backseat of a cab.

"I ain't taking him anywhere mate." The driver scowled.

"He's fine." Vince assured him, going to shut the door.

"Well, I ain't taking him on his own. Both of you or neither of you."

Vince scowled. "Fine." he snarled, using all his effort to shove Howard across and sit in next to him. The older man fell immediately against him and snored loudly. Vince rolled his eyes and gave his own address.

*

The next morning Howard woke to a blistering headache, a crick in his back and a sneer from the corner of the room.

"Oh good, you're up."

Howard blinked against the painful sunlight, trying to work out where the hell he was and why the hell he was there. He couldn't remember anything about last night but he had a distinct feeling that that might be a good thing.

"Don't close your eyes again." The sneer chastised, "I know you're awake. I'll tell mum."

Mum? That could only mean he'd ended up at one place, Eleanor's. And that meant the voice was Vince's but didn't he go to that club in town last night? Then, like a ten ton of reality, the memories of last night started to dance hazily into sight. Shit.

"Mum!" Vince's shout sent Howard into a spasm of pain.

"Don't." hissed Howard.

"Don't, what? Tell her you're a great big bender?"

"I'm not a… I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Nah, you don't _have _to. Reckon you should though, 'specially as you tried to hit on me."

"I, what?" Howard blanched, that particular memory still hadn't returned yet. "What did I do?"

"You bought me a drink."

"Was I not just being polite?"

"Several drinks and then you gave me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek."

"Surely I was just being fatherly."

"Hmm but then you whispered in my ear that I was… wait there, I want to get this right. Erm, very sexy. Don't try and tell me that's fatherly."

"Perhaps my words were misconstrued, I mean you must have been drunk too."

"No, you were pretty direct with what you meant. Look at you, falling for a your older lover's son. Freud would have a field day with you."

"You're being a bit ridiculous. I'm not falling for you. I very much like your mother."

"Ha!" scoffed Vince. "If that's true, _why _were you chatting up the DJ, aka me, in a gay night club?" Vince was grinning now, Howard was pretty sure he'd never seen him so happy… ever. And annoyingly, Howard couldn't help notice the younger man looked good when he smiled, really good.

Howard shook his head quickly. He was _not _gay.

"I'm not gay."

"Never said you were." Vince smiled.

"You suggested it."

"Well, you suggested it by being there."

"You were there."

"Well observed." drawled Vince, sitting down on the chair and peering unblinkingly at Howard, with enormous, hypnotic blue eyes.

"So, are you gay?" Howard blushed as he asked the question. He wasn't really sure what he wanted the answer to be.

"Depends who's asking." Vince smiled.

"Me."

"In that case, I'm about as gay as you are."

"No then."

"That's for you to interpret."

Howard wanted to scream, this little shit was driving him _crazy. _Just as he thought he was going to really lose it a voice stopped him.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooo."

"Eleanor." he smiled, getting to his feet and placing a kiss on Vince's mothers cheek.

"Oh you little love monkey. You smell like a tramp."

Howard cleared his throat and apologised. He felt embarrassed in front of Vince, which was ridiculous really and made him angry with himself for caring.

"Don't apologise." Eleanor said, "I like it."

Howard was aware of Vince pulling a face that looked like he was about to throw up but he didn't care. He really didn't.

But it was with some discomfort that as Eleanor dragged him to her room and shoved him onto her bed, Howard thought almost exclusively of her son.

*

Vince crept up on Howard later. The older man had been sent down stairs in just his boxers by Eleanor to grab some wine from the kitchen, he was searching the draws for a bottle opener, when a small pair of hands wrapped themselves around his waist. He squeaked a little but didn't remove them.

"Having fun?" the younger asked.

Howard didn't know how to answer. Either answer would seem wrong and he certainly couldn't blurt out what he actually thought, so he opted for the safety of a non-committal humming noise, hoping that would satisfy Vince. It didn't and he was all too aware that Vince's hands were slipping lower.

"This is inappropriate, isn't it?"

"So's trying to chat me up in bar. I'm going there again tonight if you wanna join me."

"I don't."

"Suit yourself." smiled Vince, withdrawing his hands and sauntering away, swinging his hips like a girl.

* * *

**Review? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**More inspiration gave me this...**

**Thanks to... xxpipxx; Sara Noir; Britania Control 1.0; xXxBooshLoverxXx... for reveiwing.**

* * *

It was late, Howard was exhausted and his body was demanding sleep but something deeper was dragging him up from his sofa-bed and hauling him to the club, just in case.

Vince wasn't there. He hadn't turned up. Howard had been hit on by a few men, one or two of whom weren't too shabby, none of whom were Vince. He felt stupid now, being kicked out of a club at three in the morning with a few shouts of; "You can come back to mine."

He pushed his way through the throng and then spotted someone, sat on a bench across the road, waving and grinning like an idiot.

Howard clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He marched angrily across the road.

"Good night?" Vince asked cheerily.

"You." snarled Howard, grabbing the front of Vince's shirt and dragging him up from his seat. "You are…" but he didn't have the words to vent his anger and Vince's blue eyes, blazing bright blue with adrenaline, were distracting his trail of thought.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Vince panted breathlessly.

"Shut up."

"I think I've worked all this out now."

"All what?"

"I think you _are_ gay and you're with my mum coz she looks like a man in drag."

"I, you, she's beautiful." Howard exploded, though that really wasn't the first word that sprung to mind when he thought of Eleanor.

"Kiss me." Vince suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"You heard." And Howard didn't need asking again. He leant down, pulling the younger man towards him roughly and kissed him angrily, punishing him for being so cocky and for setting him up but, at the same, time worshipping him for being so goddamn right about bloody everything. Howard didn't recognise himself when he nuzzled his lips against Vince's neck, kissing and biting and sucking hard, Vince groaned a little and hissed; "Better be your place, yeah?"

Howard nodded and together they rushed back to Howard's disgusting studio flat a few miles away.

--

Vince woke up with a loud groan. His back hurt, his neck ached, his limbs were weak and he generally felt a bit sick and delicate, maybe that had something to do with the way Howard had thrown him around last night. Or maybe it was something to do with a big empty vortex of guilt that was whipping up a fierce storm in his stomach.

Vince raised himself onto his elbows and peered around the room, Howard wasn't there. The flat was tiny. It was decorated with browns and beiges and all manner of other boring colours that made Vince want to hurl. He flopped back onto the sofa-bed and stared at the cream-coloured ceiling. He wasn't sure if he'd fallen back asleep but what seemed like moments later the door slammed and he jumped.

"Morning." Howard muttered, not looking up from floor as he quickly crossed the room to the kitchen.

"Morning gorgeous." Vince chuckled, somewhat cruelly and a lot more confidently than he felt.

Silence followed, punctuated only by the odd stifled giggle on Vince's part. Howard ignored it and got on with making toast. The silence dragged on, deafening them both with it's presence, until Howard exploded with the words;

"I'm not gay!"

Vince just cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Whatever you say mate."

Howard turned around now. He couldn't help himself anymore. He wanted to see Vince but as soon as he saw him he melted. Vince was spread across the bed like a fallen angel, halo of long, messy black hair around his chiselled features. His eyeliner was smudged under his vibrant blue eyes and the large purple bruise forming on his neck was the epitome of lustful debauchery. He was sneering slightly too, making himself look hideously beautiful. Howard just gulped as he found himself being drawn closer to Vince. His legs moving on autopilot until he was inches from the end of the bed, Vince's eyes glued on him.

"I'm not gay." Howard whispered as Vince took his hand and pulled him down into a long searing kiss.

"I know." soothed Vince, moving his kisses to Howard's jaw. But as Vince's hands shot to the hem of Howard's shirt tugging on it lightly, Howard took a step back, shaking his head furiously.

"No." he said.

"Unbelievable." sighed Vince.

"What?"

"Nothing." he smirked, leaning over to the table to roll himself a joint.

"No way, not in this house." Howard warned him.

"Whatever."

"I'll chuck you out."

"What? On the street. Me screaming and hammering on the door, shouting that I love you. You'd be hard pressed convincing 'em you weren't gay after the performance I'd give."

Howard grimaced. "Fine." he snapped. "And I ain't gay." he added.

"So how d'you explain this?" Vince asked, gesturing all around him.

"What?"

"Me in your bed with a sore arse."

Howard shuddered and then answered; "A mistake."

Vince smirked and shook his head.

"What about this?" he asked, pointing to the hickey on his neck.

Howard cursed under his breath.

"Hide that. Have you got a scarf?"

"No way, I ain't hiding nothing." he winced prodding the tender area with a twisted smile on his face. "It's like a mark of ownership." Then; "Does my mum have one?"

Howard stared and gawped in disbelief.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Coz I like to watch you squirm." Vince sneered.

"You are insatiable. Now put your clothes on and go home!"

"What? Aren't you going to take me?"

"No. How bad would that look?"

"Well, not at all. Not really. You could just say you found me on a bench, which is true, and that you brought me home, which is also true. We'll just miss out everything in-between but then, then you can tell her you're gay."

"I'm not… get out of my way. And I'm not driving you home."

He did though.

--

Vince was still munching on a piece of toast and a banana, which he seemed to produce from nowhere, when he unlocked the door of his house.

"Mu-uuuuum! I'm hoooome and look what I found on the doorstep."

Eleanor came into the living room and grabbed her son's jacket with one hand, squeezing his cheeks together with the other.

"Where the hell have you been all night? I was worried sick."

"Liar." Vince spat, earning himself a sharp slap.

"And what the hell is that?" she asked, prodded unceremoniously at the mark on his neck.

"Ow, get off." he said, slapping her hand away, "Let's just say I had a good night last night."

"Whore was she?"

"He." Vince corrected, ducking behind his mother so he could fix his eyes on Howard before saying; "He was an absolute animal."

Then he disappeared up the stairs saying something about needing a shower.

--

When he came back downstairs washed and smelling strongly of strawberries and other disconcertingly feminine smells, he strolled confidently into the living room and flopped into the arm chair. He knew Howard and his mum were curled up together. He knew Howard's eyes were on him but he couldn't look at them because something in his stomach made him feel sick at the thought. Vince could hear his mum smothering Howard and he didn't like it. This was weird. This was supposed to have been fun, mess with Howard's mind, show his mum what a loser she was dating, show her she was a slut and that he hated her but… something that felt like guilt was tugging at his gut and more worryingly than that, something that felt like jealousy was tugging at his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters!**

**Thanks to; xXxBooshLoverxXx and xxpipxx for reviewing!**

* * *

Howard stayed over that night, so Vince went out. He couldn't remember much about his night but he was woken the next morning by Howard toeing him in the ribs and asking why he was crashed out on his steps. Vince shrugged and Howard hauled him to his feet and let him collapse on the sofa for a while.

When Vince came around, his head was throbbing and spinning. He felt sick and his tongue was dry and furry.

"Need water." he mumbled against the cushions. Moments later, he was presented with a glass and a soothing hand was brushing his cheek relaxingly.

"Hang-over?" Howard's asked, manoeuvring Vince so he could sit on the sofa too.

"Mm." he sipped down the cool liquid. "I'm never drinking again."

"That's what they all say."

Vince nodded, sat himself up with much difficulty and rested his head against Howard's shoulder.

"Did we… you know what, last night?"

He heard Howard chuckling softly. "No. We're not gonna 'you know what' again."

"D'you mean that?" Vince asked, he wasn't sure if it was the hang-over or his current emotional delicacy but he felt meek and out of control. He wasn't use to it but, at the same time, he kind of liked it especially when Howard's arm snaked unconsciously around his middle and pulled the younger man onto his lap whilst whispering;

"Yes, I mean that."

"So you don't find me at all attractive?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Howard's neck, allowing his fingers to play with soft curls on his neck.

"No." Howard said, closing the gap between them until their lips were tantalisingly close, almost brushing together but not quite.

"Good." Vince breathed, hardly daring to make a sound, "Because I don't like you either." And then there was kissing; gut-wrenchingly slow, groan-inducing, needful, addictive kissing.

"I hate you." Howard moaned as Vince tugged his shirt over his head.

"I know." Vince whispered, pulling his own shirt free.

"And I'm not gay." Howard reiterated, as he lifted his hips to allow Vince to pull down his trousers.

"I know that too."

*

Vince was sat on the sofa, knees pulled in tight to his chest feeling just a little bit lonely and used. His mum was upstairs plastering herself in preparation for a night out with Howard. They'd been going out for almost three months now and Vince's own thing with Howard had been going on for almost as long. He hated himself for it. He hated Howard for it but he couldn't resist. It was like an addiction, much worse than anything he'd ever smoked. They'd tried to stop it a few times but it was only a day or two before the secret meetings, phone calls and texts would start up again. Usually starting with 'I'm sorry' and ending with 'get in me wheelbarrow you dirty cow'. But not this time, this time it was over for good. It had to be. He was getting too attached, Vince couldn't take this anymore.

The doorbell went. Vince got slowly to his feet and opened it.

"Hey." Howard said solemnly.

"Alright." Vince muttered, not bothering to look at him and settling himself back on the sofa. Howard shut the door and followed him into the room, sitting on the chair opposite. Vince knew Howard was looking at him but he kept his head buried deep in his magazine, he didn't trust himself to make eye contact. The silence was awkward and dragged on painfully, Howard staring, Vince pretending to read. The hostility was building until…

"What are you staring at?" Vince snapped, slamming his magazine down on the sofa and glaring at Howard. Now they were both staring. The burning eye contact causing their breath to quicken. Vince's face curled up into an ugly snarl but Howard remained perfectly calm. The tension between them was so strong it was almost visible. In a romance film, this was the moment where they'd rush together, all I'm sorry's and I love you's but this wasn't a film, this was real. So this was actually the moment when Eleanor walked in and the spell was broken.

Howard leapt to his feet and embraced Eleanor tightly and, still staring at Vince he said; "You look beautiful tonight."

*

Five days, eleven hours and 41 minutes later, Vince burst through the door to Howard's flat and wrapped himself around the older man, kissing his furiously, only stopping to say things like "Sorry"; "Missed you." And "Bedroom."

*

Vince sighed contentedly, now and again placing a small kiss into the older man's chest.

"I've missed us." he moaned.

"Me too." Howard pressed a kiss into Vince's hair and whispered, "Stay."

"Huh?"

"For a while. Please. I'll tell Eleanor I'm away for a week with work."

"You could just tell her you love me then, it could be just like this, always."

"I…" Howard faltered.

"What are you scared of? Hurting her? Or being shown to be with a guy?"

"Both, I guess."

"I hate you." Vince said, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, still clinging to Howard like his life depended on it.

*

Vince curled up against Howard and leant across the older man to grab a remote.

"Don't." moaned Howard as his documentary on globes through the ages was replaced by NME TV. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Because your programme was boring."

"And this is so… juvenile."

"Well, I am quite young."

"Don't. You'll make me feel like a paedophile."

"I'm not _that _young." he laughed, walking his fingers up and down Howard's chest. "You know it's almost been a week."

"What?"

"Since I moved here. It's almost been a week, feels like less. You're getting back from your 'work trip' today. Mum's gonna want to see you."

Howard groaned loudly. "Why d'you have to keep bringing her up?"

"Because she's your… whatever she is. And I can forget about her now when I'm here but not when I'm home and she's there talking about how you're the one." He sighed heavily and buried his face in Howard's shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." Howard said softly, squeezing Vince's shoulders encouragingly. "What's up?"

"I don't wanna be like this anymore." Vince whispered, surprising himself with his own honesty.

"Like what?"

"Your dirty little secret."

"I thought you got off on the thrill."

"Well, I do… a bit. I just… do you even care about me?" In the back of Vince's mind something was screaming at him to stop. This wasn't supposed to be serious, this was supposed to be a bit of fun but Vince knew, by the way his stomach twisted until he felt ill, by the gaunt appearance of his skin, by the way his brain only ever thought of one person, by the way his heart beat to a single name that this was way past 'bit of fun'. How had he fallen so deep and so quickly?

"Of course I care." Howard promised, brushing Vince's hair back from his face. "You're beautiful. So gorgeous and sexy and…"

"No." Vince cut him off. "I mean about me. Actually me. Not my face, or my clothes or my body. Me."

"I… I…" Howard found all his words had left him too, except three. "I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Howard promised, leaning forward to capture Vince's lips with his own.

"So leave my mum."

"I…"

"Tell everyone you like men, take me to nice restaurants in town."

"You'd hate it."

"I don't care!" Vince was almost in tears now and he hated himself for being so weak. "It's the thought that counts."

"I'll take you on holiday."

"What so we're away from anyone you know spotting us? I don't think so. Tell everyone the truth."

Howard stayed silent.

"You couldn't do it, could you?"

"Vince? Come on." Howard tried to place a hand on his shoulder but the younger man shrugged him away.

"Don't."

"Bu-"

"Don't. Howard?"

"What?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

"Fine."

"Do I mean anything to you? Or, am I just a convenient shag?"

Nothing.

"Fine. That's fine." Vince stormed to the coat peg and grabbed a jacket. "I don't want to talk to you ever again. Don't ring me, don't text me. Don't turn up at clubs I'm DJ-ing at. Just… don't." And with a slam of the door he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It's hard to forget someone when you keep being told by your mother how brilliant they are or when they spend half their time at your house, strolling around with their chocolate brown eyes and their handsome smile.

"Morning Vince." Howard would smile, walking into the kitchen and Vince would see it as his signal to leave.

Vince began to spend more and more of his time out at clubs and sleeping around, anything to get Howard flaming Moon out of his head. He'd been dubbed the playboy DJ and his reputation was so infamous that he was up for the Cheekbone's Shagger of the Year. He was using again and drinking heavily but his parties were legendary. He was Camden's prince of the night out, everyone wanted to be his friend. His mum hardly noticed the change but Howard started to worry about the younger man, especially when he found him sleeping on a bench in the street mid-afternoon on a Friday.

"Vince?" he called shaking his shoulders until he stirred. "Vince, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"Hating you." Vince sulked, pushing himself into a sitting position as far from Howard as was possible.

"I thought you were the playboy DJ. I didn't think you got attached." Howard smirked.

"Piss off."

"No."

"And I'm not attached. I don't care about anyone, not even me."

"Well, that's obvious." he said, eying Vince's dishevelled appearance and greasy hair.

"Get lost! I hate you!"

"Why don't you go home and get yourself a shower?"

"I have no home." Vince said dramatically. Howard rolled his eyes. "You know Vince, I was looking for you for a reason."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see the thing is, me and your mum… we're engaged."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"You're such a jerk. You're such a coward, you can't even admit to yourself that your gay. You'd rather be miserable with my mum than happy."

"I am happy!" Howard shouted, getting to his feet angrily.

"Liar." spat Vince but as Howard walked away he screamed out after him; "D'you ever think about me Howard?"

"No." he lied.

--

Howard had all but moved in by now but Vince was refusing to be pushed out anymore. If anything, he was hanging around more than ever. Howard and Eleanor were sat on the sofa watching some god-awful programme about pencil cases, Howard because he was genuinely interested, Eleanor because she thought it was an innuendo but then again, she thought everything was an innuendo. Vince was nodding his head in the corner of the room, sorting out his set for tonight's gig when the doorbell went.

Vince leapt to his feet and ran to the door. He returned seconds later with a young, good looking boy.

"This is Leroy." beamed Vince.

"That's nice." Eleanor sighed, eyes glued on the screen, "Howard, darling I need love squeezings."

"Yeah." Howard smiled "In a minute. Who's this Vince?"

"What d'you care? You're not my dad."

"Well, I think we've both made that quite clear."

Vince cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "This is my boyfriend, not that it's any of you business. See you later mum."

"Yeah, it'll be ready." Eleanor replied, clearly not listening.

"Bye Howard. Don't wait up."

--

Vince got home late that night or early that morning depending on how you looked at it. He crept through the front door as quietly as he could and slid silently to the kitchen to pour a couple of glasses of wine and get himself a drink of water. He tipped the glass back and allowed the cool liquid to slide down his throat.

"Good night?"

"Shit!" Vince cried, tipping water straight down his t-shirt. "Look what you've done you prick." He said, pulling it tight to inspect the quickly spreading spill. "Howard, what the hell are you doing up?"

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"No. You were jealous. Ironic really. You've got no right what-so-ever. Aww, it's going right through." he moaned, pulling the shirt off over his head. Howard stared down at the pale form ahead of him. Vince's skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight that streamed through the thin curtains in the kitchen.

"D'you mind not gawping at me?"

"What makes you think I'm looking at you?"

Vince snorted with laughter. "No, course, you're looking at the cupboards right."

"Right."

"I didn't know you were objectum-sexual."

"What?"

"You know, fall in love with objects."

"I don't… I'm not a pervert."

"You've fallen in love with your fiancées son, that's a bit perverted."

"I don't love you."

"So why did you ask all those questions about Leroy? Why did you wait up for me? And why are you advancing towards me like some kinda serial rapist?"

"I'm not advancing."

"You're getting closer."

It was only now that Howard had registered his movement towards the younger man, his hand out in front of him, craving the feel of his skin.

"I'm… not." Howard lied, suddenly touching the younger man's chest, running his fingers lightly downwards, feeling every bump and jut of his ribs. Closer still, breath mingling, faces brushed together. Howard traced her hands across the whole of Vince's body, worshiping him. He buried his face into Vince's neck, breathing in deeply, revelling in the smell of him.

"Hey Howard." Vince whispered in his ear, "Can you get off me now, I've got Leroy waiting for me upstairs."

Howard stepped away and looked at the younger man with a look of horror on his face. "What?"

"It's a good job you don't love me." he smirked, turning around to take the glasses of wine. As he got the door he looked back over his shoulder, "Thanks for waiting up."

Howard hardly slept that night and not just because of the moaning and banging from Vince's bedroom. It didn't help that Eleanor kept snoring stale garlic breath right over him. Howard tried to block it all out but it was difficult. Eventually, the noise from down the corridor subsided. Howard rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would take him somewhere nice but it wasn't to be. He kept seeing Vince, kissing Vince, holding Vince and then, Vince would be gone, running off with Leroy.

Howard woke with a start. The sun was almost creeping under the curtain and the clock said 5.30. People had got up earlier he concluded and got out of bed. He went downstairs and was surprised to meet Leroy in the sitting room.

"Oh, hello Sir." the boy said, jiggling from foot to foot. "You're up early."

"Mm, so are you. Sneaking out is it?"

"Umm, yeah." he blushed. "Vince is sexy an all but I'm just not that into him, you know."

"Mm."

"Great shag though. The guys down the club were right."

Howard looked up suddenly.

"Sorry, you're like his dad, right? You didn't need to hear that."

"I'm nothing like his dad!" Howard snarled, "I'm not even old enough to be his dad."

"Alright, alright."

"But I care about him, a lot. How dare you treat him like some common whore?"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your fake apology and Vince doesn't need you. Get out!"

Just then Vince appeared in the doorway, wearing jeans and pulling on a jumper.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Howard's kicking me out."

Vince glared at Howard. "You're what? You just can't leave it alone can you?"

"No listen, it isn't like that."

"Isn't it? You're jealousy is insatiable."

"No! Leroy was sneaking out."

"Of course he was!" Vince shouted, "It's what he does."

"Don't you care?"

"Not really no. I don't care about Leroy."

"You told me he was your boyfriend."

"I lied." shrugged Vince, "You do it all the time, I didn't think it would matter."

"When have I ever lied?"

"Do you love my mum?"

"Yes."

"Right then, that was a lie."

"It wasn't."

Leroy frowned. "This is weird."

"Haven't you left yet?" Vince asked him, then staring at Howard he said; "You're pathetic. You want my mum, that's fine. Just stop messing with my life!"

He walked away out through the door.

"Wait!" Howard chased after him.

"No!"

"Wait! Vince!" Vince was legging it down the road. "Stop." Howard whispered, "I love you."

"No way!" cried a Leroy's voice from behind. "Oh my God! Your screwing Vince Noir just like everyone else in Camden."

Howard blanched and turned around, to see Leroy tapping on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked.

"I'm ringing Tony, oh and then Dennis oh and Saboo, Saboo'll be all over this." Leroy beamed, holding his phone to his ear; "Oi, Tony. Guess who?… Yeah, I know it's early but you'll never guess what? Vince, Vince Noir, banging his dad."

"He's not my son. We're not related."

"Whatever man. You're sick. You're perverted."

"You don't understand."

"I understand plenty." He grinned, turning back to his phone. "Yeah, yeah. I know! You ring Naboolio. I'm gonna phone Dennis. This is brilliant!"

"Stop it!"

"No way! You're little secrets out. Oi oi. Morning D-man. Guess who's managed to get his own flaming dad to fall in love with him?… Yeah, Camden's finest… Vince Noir… Yeah, shagging him. I swear. Yeah… Howard. He's here now, crying like a baby."

Howard's hands went to his face, there were a few tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them clean, went to his car and drove. He drove for ages, going nowhere, quickly. He didn't take any notice of where he was going he just went with the traffic, avoided the lights, dodge the pedestrians. It was light when he finally ran out of petrol, the engine choked and chugged to a standstill at the side of a busy road. Howard got out of the car and gave the thing a kick before looking around to see where he was. Opposite was a tiny coffee shop wedged between two massive office blocks, so Howard took refuge in there.

He hid in the corner in a large armchair. The music was pleasant and the warmth of the shop wrapped around him. In the peace, he soon drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, only woken by the sound of someone flopping down in a chair opposite him. He jumped violently.

"So." smirked the young man, with bright blue eyes and long dark hair opposite him. "Naboo, he's my friend from a club, he rings me and he says that apparently my dad's in love with me. Now, I know that's not true for a couple of reasons, one, I've never met my dad and two, I'm pretty sure my mum doesn't know who he is. So I got thinking, who could Naboo, a stoner at best, be mistaking for my dad. I mean the obvious one is my mum she looks like a bloke buuut, I figured he knows my mum is… well, my mum. So eventually, I think maybe they're talking about you but that doesn't make sense because you, _you_ don't love me. We've discussed this before. So, this is what I can't fathom…"

"What are you doing here?"

"…why? Why, does he think you love me, if you so clearly don't?"

"I d- I… I. I don't know."

"Oh cut the bullshit, Howard. I've put up with it until now but I'm not taking it anymore. I swear, you bullshit me one more time and I'm gonna go."

"What are you doing here?" Howard asked again.

"I stalked you."

"Now who's bullshiting?"

Vince sighed and visibly seemed to relax in his chair. "You're right." he said. "Sorry." he added. "So, why do they think that?"

"It was when you were running away, I just said 'I love you'."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Thank God." smiled Vince, "I _was _starting to worry that maybe you didn't. That maybe my love was a bit… unrequited."

"No."

"So, you going to tell Eleanor?"

"Yes." Howard promised. And he meant it. "I'll tell her just, let me do it in my own way."

"Fine."

"She's gonna be crushed."

"I don't care."

"No, but I do. I know I made a mistake, I know I didn't admit to myself that I love you but it's not her fault. This is going to break her."

"She'll move on. She always does."

"Yeah, but we're engaged."

"So. She's been engaged before loads of times. She's been married three times and another one that she can't even remember. She's had more men in that house than there in football stadium" Vince's face twisted into a cold hard stare. "And the only thing she's ever said was a mistake is me."

"Oh Vince." Howard reached out a hand to touch his shoulder comfortingly. Vince leaned into the touch, fingers tracing over Howard's hand lightly.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need it. I just need you."

"I'm here." Howard promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to xxpipxx and xXxBooshLoverxXx for reviewing! Reviews keep me going!**

* * *

Outside it was freezing but the sun was deceptively bright, forcing warm beams of sunlight through the window over a young man. Vince revelled in the warmth as it lapped at his pale outstretched limbs.

"Out of my sun." moaned Vince as a shadow fell over his face.

"What are you doing?" Howard chuckled fondly.

"It's all the pleasure of sunbathing, none of the burning."

Howard smiled and sat down next to him, stroking his hair softly.

"Careful, Eleanor could walk in at anytime."

"Shhh." hushed Howard, putting a finger on Vince's lips, who obediently took it in to his mouth and sucked on it seductively.

"Slut."

"You love it." Vince mumbled, giving Howard's finger a quick hard suck before letting it fall from his mouth, then he whispered; "Give us a kiss."

"What if your mum walks in?"

"Then you tell her you love me."

"But what if-"

"Look, don't say anything coz we'll argue. Just kiss me."

Howard smiled and leaned in. He never got bored of kissing Vince. It always felt new and exciting. It always gave him butterflies.

"Helloooooooooo." A voice came. Howard leapt back as though he'd been electric shocked. Vince rolled his eyes and hissed, "Tell her." before lying back on the floor and returning to his 'sunbathing'.

"Hello."

"How are you my little love bunny?"

"Umm, yes. I'm fine."

"Great night last night my little stud bacon."

Vince's brow furrowed. 'Last night?' he mouthed at Howard but the older man turned away from him.

"Listen Eleanor. Sit down. I think we need to talk."

"Don't bother." Vince sighed airily, getting up and walking up the stairs. "You've made your choice."

"Vince." Howard cried. "Vince!"

"Don't worry about him, stupid little brat. What did you want to tell me?"

"He's not a brat." Howard retaliated quickly.

"He was a mistake."

"Funny that, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You think he's a mistake, I think he's the only good thing you've ever done in your life."

"Monkey lover?"

"Don't call me that." Howard squirmed. "I'm going to see Vince."

"What's got into you?"

"I love him!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Howard?"

Howard wasn't listening. He was fairly sure it would take her ages to work everything out, enough time to apologise to Vince. He barged his way into Vince's room, to find him on the bed, face down, stifling sobs in a pillow.

"Vince." he whispered.

"Go away." he sniffed.

"Vince, please, it wasn't like that."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"So what the hell are you playing at?" Vince glared at him, all bright eyed and furious stare.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your flaming apology."

"So, what?"

"Why d'you do it? You tell me you love me and I bet you tell her you love her too. You're loving this aren't you? Having us both fighting over you."

"You've never exactly fought for me Vince. Look at you. You don't need to fight for anyone, people fall all over you."

"That's not the point."

"And I've never told her I loved her."

"But-"

"Never. I promise. It's just you."

"Bu-"

"And I just told her."

"I bet you were all enigmatic though like you were at dinner the other night."

"I tried alright."

"It doesn't work on her she's stupid. You've just gotta tell her… be blunt!"

"So what am I supposed to say? I'm really sorry Eleanor but I'm gay and not only that I'm shagging your son."

"You're what?" asked a woman's voice from the door. They both turned around, to see Eleanor clutching her heart and panting heavily.

"Never mind." smirked Vince, "She knows now."

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. You… my son? My son, Howard? I mean you said you loved him I just thought you meant platonically and over dinner when you said you liked men… well, I though you wanted to get another guy involved but… My son!? When? I'm having a panic attack." she gasped sinking to the floor.

Howard leapt to his feet yelling at Vince to call an ambulance.

"Oh leave her." Vince sighed. "She's being melodramatic. She does this every time a guy dumps her. She doesn't even suffer panic attacks."

"You ungrateful little git. You do this every time." Eleanor shouted, leaping suddenly to her feet.

"See." Vince gloated, "She's just fine."

Howard was confused now. "Do _what_ every time?" he asked Eleanor."Ruins my relationships."

"I don't. You do that for yourself. They get fed up of you."

"Some of them aren't man enough to take my all woman style but you've stolen your fair share from me."

"It's hardly my fault all your man-friends fancy me more than you. And it's not my fault that the only men you pull are guys like him," he jerked his thumb in Howard's direction, "who are trying to suppress there homosexuality. If anything, I'm just… liberating them."

"How many times have you done this Vince?" Howard whispered.

"Enough." replied Eleanor, still looking at her son. "You knew it was different this time. You knew this wasn't just a few weeks. Howard was the one for me Vince. I love him!"

"Yeah!" Vince screamed, "Well, so do I! And now we've both lost him."

"What?"

"So do I." he whispered a lone tear spilling from his left eye, "And now he's gone."

"What?" she asked again, spinning around to find Howard's space vacated. "Where?"

"If I knew that, I'd be following him, begging him to take me back."

"Maybe he's gone back to his house, d'you know where he lives?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

Vince gave the address, it wasn't as though this was worth the fight anymore. He'd seen that look on Howard's face. He'd known that it was the surface of a heart cracking. He knew it because he'd felt it too, when he watched Howard slip out of the room. He knew Howard hadn't heard him scream that he loved him but he hoped, really hoped that Howard knew he was special and that he was different to the others but as Eleanor ran off to seek out Howard's flat, Vince just sank to the floor and cried. His heart in tatters, bleeding for the only person he'd ever loved.

--

Howard had felt bad when he'd found Eleanor outside his flat begging for a second chance. It would've been so easy to just get back with her, encourage her to kick Vince out of the house, to get married, to live happily ever after. But he knew, even though his heart ached for her, he could never love her, not in the way he loved Vince. In the way he _had _loved Vince. As he slammed the door in her face, he led down on his sofa bed, head buried in the cushions, although trying to snuff out the little life he had left.

He couldn't believe anything he'd just heard. Vince stole men off his mum as a hobby, as some kind of weird revenge, for calling him a mistake. Howard had worked out by now that Eleanor could only have been about sixteen when she had Vince. Weren't most teenage pregnancy's accidents? Howard was fairly sure there weren't many 16 year old girls planning for a child. He knew there was more to it. They really seemed to despise each other but despite himself, Howard cared deeply about both of them. He'd been stuck right in the middle but how many had been there before? Sucked into the weirdness by a woman, who hung around the red section in video stores waiting for lonely men who were desperate for a shag. Kept there my her insatiable appetite and kinky ways. Twisted and warped by her gorgeous, son. A boy who was like fire, beautiful to watch from a distance but get to close and you burn. His every touch would seer the skin, his kiss would fog your brain like smoke. He'd persuade you of anything if you gazed into those hypnotic blue eyes for long enough. He'd leave you questioning everything you'd ever known, he'd destroy every moral you ever held dear; burning them, melting them, turning them all to ash until the only thing you had left was a broken and smouldering heart and a moral compass that had no direction. And Howard still loved him, that was the thing that burned him most.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to RoxxiSanders; xxpipxx and Britania Control 1.0 for reviewing!!**

* * *

It had been one week, three days, 15 hours, 12 minutes and 31 seconds since Vince had last seen Howard; not that he was counting.

Everything seemed to have changed a lot since that moment. Howard had moved out of his flat. Vince didn't know where he'd gone but a neighbour had told him he had a phone number if it was urgent. Vince had taken the number. He always kept it in his pocket but he still hadn't rung it. He wouldn't ring it. If Howard had wanted to get in touch, he could've. Vince just liked knowing the number was there. It let him sleep at night.

Eleanor was on her second 'the one' since Howard and Vince was sure this guy really was made for her. He was just as clingy and desperate as she was and just as weird too. He laughed when she laughed just to think he was in on the joke. He spent his whole day cooking in the kitchen, muttering about A+'s in home economics. He went through three bottles of Bailey's a day and was constantly asking Eleanor is she loved him. Eleanor was smitten, so she kept a very keen eye on her wayward son.

"Not this one." she warned.

"I'm not interested in this one." Vince reassured her, as Gregg wandered in all hunched over and weird walk and said;

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Do you love me? My little monkeynut."

"Yes. I love you more than Baileys."

"I love you more than money."

"Ha!"

"I love you more than Watercolours."

"I love you more than a nun needs cock."

"I'm going out." Vince said, picking up his jacket and leaving quickly before it got any weirder.

He walked for ages. He'd never been a loner as such, if there was a crowd of people you'd be sure to find him at the centre of it but he did enjoy his own company at times. At times like this, when the only thing he could think of was Howard and everyone around him seemed to be in couples. He put his hand in his pocket and fingered the paper with the number lightly. It would be so easy to just dial the number. Apologise. Do anything to get him to forgive him. He got the paper out and looked at it. Not that he needed too, he'd spent so much time staring at it, he knew the number off by heart. Screw it. He'd just ring the number, stop being such a coward.

He'd just made up his mind when his mobile rang. He jumped. It had to be Howard. This was just fate and destiny combining together, screaming at him, letting him know that he and Howard were meant to be. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"VINCE NOIR YOU FLIPPING TRUNCHEON!"

Not Howard then.

"Hey Saboo." Vince sighed.

"Yeah. Get down The Velvet Onion we're having it large."

"We're getting wasted!" confirmed Tony's voice in the background.

This was the best offer he'd had all day so he sighed and said;

"Right… ummm, yeah. Okay. I'll be there in five."

By the time he got there, the others were hammered so he was on catch up. That meant shots and vodka and Saboo even pulled a bottle of absinth from god knows where. It wasn't long before the rest of the group were trying to catch up with Vince.

--

He'd passed out. He was cold, shivering furiously. His clothes were damp and the floor was hard and jagged. He lifted his throbbing head to see a policeman tutting loudly and shouting at him to move along.

"Pish off!" Vince slurred, his brain still very much swimming about in the alcohol.

"Now sir. No need to be offensive."

"I'm shleeping here. You're shtood on my bed."

"Is there anyone I can call to come and get you?"

"No."

"Taxi then? Where d'you live?"

"Nowhere."

"Sir, if you continue to be difficult."

"Pish off. Or I'll bite your feet off." Vince bared his slightly crooked teeth.

"Come on Sir. Up you get." said the police man, crouching down to lift Vince to his lashed out at the police officer and caught him on the cheekbone. Next thing he knew he was being chucked into a police car.

--

Vince groaned as his eyelids opened reluctantly. His head was throbbing painfully and when he looked up he could see black bars and the other side of the bars, Howard. Oh no! He thought, Howard's been captured. Must save him. He staggered to his feet. The room span furiously and he fell to the floor again.

"Mmm. Nice floor." he murmured as he surrendered to the darkness again.

--

This time when he woke up, he threw up, straight into a strategically placed bucket. He was led on a comfy sofa, in a room that wasn't at all familiar. It was all neutral colours, like it had been taken right out of a Homes and Garden magazine. It was huge too, with massive bay windows and judging by the huge plasma screen in the corner of the room, this person clearly had money to burn. He tried to sit up, but the movement made his head spin and his stomach jolt and he hurled violently again, straight into the bucket.

From a few rooms away he heard something clatter and footsteps running to the room. In the doorway appeared a frantic looking Howard.

"Oh." he said coldly. "You're alive." He didn't seem too happy about it.

Vince just blinked stupidly. "Howard? What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Oh. What am I doing here?"

Howard looked at Vince for a second and then sighed, seating himself a safe distance away, running his hands through his dishevelled locks.

"How much do you remember about last night?"

"Ummm, I think I got arrested." Vince said, weakly. He was still trying to hold down that distinct sick feeling that forcing it's way up from his stomach.

"Mmm. And the police rang me. Asked if I'd come and get you."

"Why you?"

"Apparently it was the only number you could remember."

"You didn't have to come and get me though." Vince pointed out, edging closer to the bucket. "You could have just given them my home number."

Howard shrugged. "It didn't seem right somehow."

"What? Don't be all mysterious. I'm ill."

"Look you asked for me so…"

But Howard didn't get to finish because Vince leant over the bucket and threw up all over again. He felt weak and the taste filled his mouth, spewing from everywhere. He coughed and spluttered, eyes closed choking. Tears leaked from his eyes. Howard instinctively walked over and held the younger man's hair back, rubbing circles on his back, doing what little he could to sooth Vince.

Soon, Vince collapsed onto the sofa, looking completely exhausted. His guts aching. Howard brushed Vince's hair from his sweaty forehead.

"Why do you do it Vince?"

"I was trying to forget what a mess my life was in."

"No. I mean, why d'you break up all of Eleanor's relationships?"

"It wasn't like that with you." Vince promised. "I swear. You were different. Before I just used to do it because I could but with you I swear, I love you."

Howard looked seriously at Vince, his hand still resting on the younger man's cheek. Vince's eyes were dull now, he was paler than normal and gaunt, skull like. He was skinnier than he had been before too, his t-shirt was falling off him. Anyone else would have said he looked a mess, but to Howard, to Howard he still looked beautiful.

"You don't mean that." sighed Howard, "You're a serial liar."

"I do mean it. I promise Howard please believe me."

Howard ran a hand through his hair, he believed Vince. Of course he did but it was so easy to be convinced by Vince's beguiling innocence. The silence dragged on. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable but it certainly wasn't easy. Vince's eyes flicked back and for in his skull, searching Howard's face feverishly. He wanted to reach out and touch the man ahead of him but he didn't feel he could. Screw hangover, this felt more like flu. Howard opened his mouth as though to speak another voice broke into the small bubble they'd built up for themselves.

"You guys okay?" the attractive, blonde woman asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Thanks Lou." Howard said.

"Vince? Would you like a resolve?"

"Please." he nodded.

"Okay." she dazzled him, with an incredible flawless smile.

"Girlfriend?" Vince asked, as she left. He visibly winced at the thought.

"D'you really think I'd have been able to forget you in that short time?"

"Mum's found the one… again." Vince shrugged.

"Has she?" Howard chuckled lightly. "What's he like?"

"Weird. Perfect for her but, weird as hell."

"Not gonna try and steal him from her, then?"

"Howard! At least all this happened before I met you. You told me you loved me and then you slept with my mum."

"Here." the girl appeared in Vince's vicinity again, pushing a glass into his hand.

"Thanks." he whispered gratefully, trying to sit up, allowing Howard to help him.

"Don't stop." she smiled, sitting across the room, warming her hands on her mug of tea. "This is like the best soap there has ever been."

"He told you?" Vince blinked.

"Well, he didn't want to… but I got it out of him in the end. I'm worse than the MI5 when I get going. You though, you've made him feel every emotion there is."

"Who are you?"

"Louisa Moon." she grinned, "Cousin." she added, as clarification.

"Nice house."

"Thanks. It's not really down to me though, my dad's this amazing musician."

"Anyone I know?"

"He's played with all the greats but he's not really famous."

"Cool."

"Anyway, this really isn't interesting. I wanna know what happened next. Howard, you'd told Vince you loved him and then you slept with Eleanor. Oh Howard. When did your life get so exciting? I remember when you just locked yourself up in that flat of yours and didn't do anything. Now, I do believe you owe this young man an apology."

"Can't you go away?"

"My house. You move."

"Vince'll throw up."

"S'not my fault."

"Out!"

Louise rolled her eyes angrily and got up to leave;

"Nice to meet you Vince."

"And you." Vince smiled, then he looked back at Howard expectantly.

"I am sorry." Howard admitted. "I just went with the flow. I just… I'm just stupid."

"I'm stupid too."

"I do love you Vince."

"Good."

"Awwwwwwwww!" cried Louisa from somewhere Vince guessed was near the door.

"Will you piss off?" shouted Howard.

"You gonna kiss him?"

"Yes. Look away."

"But I've just thrown up." Vince cried.

"I don't care."

"You will in a seco-" But Vince was cut off by lips on his own.

"Urgh." Howard said when he pulled away. "That was disgusting."

"Told you you'd regret it."

"Mmm." Howard smiled, pulling his love close and kissing him on the forehead. "Now, you rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Brooke, Britania Control 1.0, Four Way Crimp, xXxBooshLoverxXx and xxpipxx for reviewing.**

**Dedicated to Britania Control 1.0 for the most lovely comments I've ever received for anything I've written.**

* * *

Vince didn't get any better. It had been a week. Howard had called the doctor out but the pretentious knob said it was just flu and that there wasn't much he could do to help. Between them, Howard and Louisa just about managed to get Vince comfortable but it was virtually impossible to stop the pain he was feeling. The younger man just felt as though he was constantly spewing his guts up. He could hardly even make it to the bathroom alone. Howard was constantly helping Vince to his feet and steering him, sweaty and shivering, to the toilet.

"I don't like it." frowned Howard, watching nervously as Vince slept restlessly, twitching about erratically.

"It's just flu." Louisa said calmingly, "There's nothing you can do. Just let him sweat it out."

"But he's not getting any better."

"He will."

"But-"

"But nothing. If you're really concerned you can ring Eleanor, see if he suffers from anything."

"No. It's okay, I'll ask him when he wakes up."

"You wont get any sense from him, he's delirious. He was talking about talking gorilla's, Shaman and flying carpets earlier."

Vince hurled again, moaning loudly.

"Have you noticed how fat he's getting too?" Louise continued, "It doesn't make any sense coz he hasn't eaten anything since he's got here. It does seen a bit… strange."

"I'm sure the doctor's right. He'll be fine." Howard tried to cover his nervousness.

"Grow a backbone. Ring her."

*

It took Howard thirty minutes to work up the courage to ring Eleanor and even when he did, he hung up as soon as she answered. Three more attempts and Louise ripped the phone from his fingers and rang Eleanor herself.

"Oh, hello. Is that Mrs Noir?… My names Louise, I'm Howard's cousin… Howard Moon… You were engaged to him… he's in love with your son… Vince, yes. I know Vince. Hang on, here's Howard." she thrust the phone at her cousin. "Talk!" she scowled.

"Uh, hello." Howard said.

"Howard Moon."

"Yes."

"What d'you look like?"

"Umm, quite tall. Moustache."

"No, I don't remember you at all."

"Well, that really doesn't matter. Vince is here."

"Oh. Is he? And I suppose you want me to come and get him, do you? Flaming pain in the arse he is. Though you do sound a particularly well hung young man. Maybe there's some way I can repay you for your… kindness."

"Umm, no." Howard stammered. "Look, Vince isn't well. I just wondered if there's any medical things I should no about."

A short pause and then; "What's wrong with him?"

Howard noticed the subtle, yet massive change in Eleanor's tone. She sounded genuinely concerned and Howard's brain went immediately into panic mode. Eleanor had never been shown to care about her son before, maybe there was something seriously wrong.

"Well, he's exhausted, he keeps throwing up-"

"Has he been eating?"

"No."

"Does he look fat?"

"A bit. I guess…"

"Yellow?"

"Well, I suppose…"

"Get him to hospital!"

"What?"

"Get him to hospital. Tell them he's got Wilson's disease."

*

Howard had leapt into action. He'd bundled Vince into a taxi, drove to the hospital, told the doctor what Eleanor had said and then got shoved onto a seat in a waiting room while people began to rush around.

One nurse kept coming over to check if he needed a cup of tea but he couldn't stomach it. He just wanted to know what was going on inside the room. This waiting was killing him.

*

"Mr Moon?"Howard jumped awake. He didn't know how he'd fallen asleep or when but now there was doctor sat on the seat next to him, looking solemn.

"What's happened? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." reassured the doctor, "Absolutely fine."

"What happened?"

"He's got a genetic disease, it causes too much copper in the blood. It was spotted early in his life so he can control it with injections and eating fruit and stuff. Usually it's totally under control, hardly noticeable."

"So what happened?"

"He's been drinking too much, not getting enough sleep… it all adds up. And he says he hasn't eaten since you left him."

"But that was three weeks ago."

"Mmm." The doctor frowned. "Exactly. He's in there now. You can go and speak to him if you want, he's asking for you."

"Thanks."

Howard shuffled nervously into the room. Vince smiled as he walked in. He had a drip in his arm, his hair was plastered to his sweaty forehead but his eyes were bright.

"Hey." he grinned.

"You." Howard said coldly, "are an idiot. What the hell were you thinking? Not eating and taking your medication. You knew what it would do to you."

"It didn't matter at the time." Vince sulked.

"Don't be ridiculous. It matters. It always matters. _You _matter."

"I'm sorry."

Howard walked over and stroked the back of his hand down Vince's cheek.

"I love you Vince. Don't you dare do anything like this to me again! You're gonna eat all the right foods and get the proper amount of exercise. No more alcohol, ever and…"

"Awww, Howard! Don't be like this! I know you shagged my mum but you ain't my dad! I ain't gonna stop doing nothing. I'm fine!"

"Well, I…"

"Don't fuss." Vince whispered, "I've been like this since I was 7. I'm allowed to live my life. You just have to make me happy."

"I'll do that!" Howard promised.

*

Vince was finally being let out of hospital. Howard was there, laughing fondly as Vince scorned a young nurse for clumsily helping him out of the bed.

"Watch what you're doing! Stop touching my arse!"

"I'm not I just… sorry sir." she blushed.

In amongst the commotion of Vince trying to get dressed a loud voice cut in.

"Hellooooooooo."

Howard span round to see Eleanor, posing by the doorway in a way that Howard supposed was meant to be seductive.

"Vincey, guess what! I'm engaged."

"That's a surprise." scorned Vince, batting the nurse away from him and going to lean on Howard for support.

"Do I know you?" Eleanor asked, holding her hand out to the older man..

"Howard, Howard Moon."

"That's a no then."

"Mum." frowned Vince "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saying goodbye."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm going to Las Vegas to get married and then… not coming back. Gregg's going to be involved in bringing the funk back to America… it's all to do with a band called Parliament."

"Right. So I guess… I'll see you then."

"Mmm, bye."

"And Mum."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you found someone that made you happy. Really." Howard put his arm around Vince's shoulders and squeezed.

"Me too." Eleanor agreed, smiling at Gregg, who in turn had his eyes fixed on Howard. The weird man licked his lips as though ready to pounce but, before he had opportunity, Eleanor was dragging him away.

Vince burst out laughing.

"What?" Howard scowled.

"I think you almost had your face chewed off by Old Greggory."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

*

"I can't believe she didn't remember me."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Vince sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "She never remembers anyone. She sent me a postcard the other day. As soon as she got to America, she dumped Gregg because she found him in bed with a conga-eel. She went off with some long-haired British comedian who's been doing some acting over there. And now she's in Australia or something…"

"Hmm. Should you be smoking? Aren't you still recovering?"

"I'll have a fruit salad later."

"Not the sweet!"

"Fine, not the sweet! I wish you'd stop fussing though."

"Well in a few minutes we'll have moved in together… this is a big step for me."

"Mmm." frowned Vince, looking across the road as a small group of neighbours gathered to get a glimpse of their new neighbours. "Look at that woman with the red bag. She wants me."

"Vincent! She's about 87."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have… urges." smirked Vince, winking seductively at the woman who turned away in disgust.

"You're right, she's all over you."

"You don't seem very jealous."

"I trust you."

"Fool."

"Huh?"

"I mean, even with my mum and my track record. You gotta be mad."

"People do mad things when they're in love."

Vince stared for a long moment, taking in every line of Howard's face. Saving it all to memory and then;

"Urgh! You're so goddamn soppy. Hey" he yelled at the men who were hauling the boxes inside, "You be careful with that box, it's got the TV in it."

Vince went to take another drag from his cigarette but it was pulled off him just at it reached his lips and thrown to the floor by Howard in some heroic half-attempt to give Vince another ten minutes of his life (or whatever the NHS had proclaimed the damage caused by a cigarette these days).

"Howaaaard!" he moaned. "You owe me a fag now."

But the older man wasn't listening; "What are they looking at?" he asked, still staring at the new neighbours.

"Oh, who cares?" groaned Vince. "Hey! D'you reckon they'll bring us cake?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Dunno." Vince shrugged, "I saw it on an American TV programme once."

"You're ridiculous… don't get another cigarette out!"

"Piss off!" Vince scowled, placing the offending fag between his lips and smirking defiantly as he lit it and blew the smoke in Howard's face, causing the older man to splutter.

Vince looked over to the crowd again, they seemed to be gossiping about something and Vince suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"Howard."

"Hm?"

"Give us a kiss."

"Why?"

"Reckon that nosey lot are trying to figure out if we're gay or not. Reckon they'll piss of 'en."

"I'm not really a fan of public displays of affe-"

But the rest of his words were lost as Vince's tongue wrestled his own to silence. In the distance there was the sound of a wolf whistle but by the time they broke apart the crowd had gone.

"Told you." Vince beamed at Howard, as he took the keys from a man, who was holding them out to Howard. "Come on old man, lets go explore our house! Haha, _our house_! This is so weird!

* * *

**End.**

**Also, sorry if anyone knows anything about Wilson's disease, I don't I was just looking for a suitable disease for Vince to have and it was the only one that seemed to fit any of the things I needed.**


End file.
